


Last Anniversary

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first anniversary is also their last, but James made it count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> For ficlet prompt #39: "Many a night I say the Pleiads, rising thro' the mellow shade, Like a swarm of fireflies tangled in a silver braid." - Alfred Lord Tennyson" at [](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/)**hh_sugarquill**

The checkered blanket was laid out beneath the stars. The baby was with Sirius. James poured the wine with a flick of his wrist and Lily unwrapped the expensive French cheese from their traditional picnic basket. Overhead, a star fell to earth.

"This is--" Lily, at a loss for words, sipped wine.

"It's better than I expected," James grinned, obviously pleased with himself. Not only had he not forgotten their anniversary as he was sure Lily had expected, he had pulled out all the stops, even--

And there it was. The fairies. He had paid them a handsome sum and promised not to muss about with them this year. He usually quite enjoyed playing pranks on the fairies that lived behind the house where he had grown up, but this summer it was off the menu. The look on Lily's face as a million miniature lanterns took to the sky to compete with the stars, as that sky opened up and began to sing-- yeah, it was worth it.

Next year he was going to have to think about some way to outdo this.

There never was a next year.


End file.
